Wonderfool
by Neko11
Summary: One Shot. Ace, Sabo and Luffy are in the woods, hunting, when Luffy gets a word wrong. Ace knew it was pointless to explain the error to stubborn Luffy. Terrible summary, pls read and enjoy :


**Well, this is just a short One Shot. Hope you'll have fun while reading it~ :) **

**Characters: Sabo and Ace (both 10), Luffy (7)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, this is just for fun.**

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Wonderfool!**

Ace, Sabo and Luffy, the three little rascals, were just sneaking up on a huge crocodile that was sleeping on a shore of a lake. It was early in the morning, and Luffy would have sleepily rubbed his eyes if he weren't so excited for catching breakfast.

„Sabo, you'll attack from that side – I'll aim straight for the head from this side," Ace whispered, pointing his fingers at various directions before he added, „and Luffy, you'll make sure the croc- Luffy!"

Mentioned brother was drooling all over the place only from looking at the crocodile, and Sabo chuckled at that. Ace however was a different story. He was growling and muttering something about how they should have left him at home, but now it was too late. Ace rolled his eyes and forcefully poked Luffy between the ribs.

„Hey! Stay focused, dammit! You don't wanna wait 'til it gets away, do you?" He muttered angrily, but Luffy didn't seem to be affected by the harsh tone and just grinned.

„Sorry! But I'm just so hungry~ Let's catch it quickly!" Luffy said, eyes still on their sleeping breakfast.

Sabo cast a worried glance at Ace who seemed tempted to kick the seven-years-old in the head. „Right! So, how 'bout you make sure the crocodile can't run away and attack his legs?" the blond-haired boy quietly suggested before Ace exploded.

Luffy nodded eagerly and jumped out of the bushes, Sabo and Ace gasping at the sudden move. Inwardly, both of them kicked themselves. They should have known their little brother would react that way...

Sighing, they too rushed towards the reptile and began to attack, not bothering to follow the plan anymore. They were used to it, anyway. Luffy always seemed to act before thinking and Sabo and Ace always had to deal with it. Afterwards, they'd act angry and punish Luffy by giving him a slap (which didn't really faze him), but actually, they didn't even mind.

It was just something that made their daily life even more exciting and, though Ace would never admit it, even made it funnier. Yeah, it was a hell of fun to just rush from one adventure into the other without really thinking about it for once.

"Yosh! We did it! Nice work, men!" Sabo said, cheering as he put his right foot on top of the (now) dead crocodile. They all smiled, feeling as if they hadn't eaten in weeks, and immediately began to roast it.

After their breakfast, they were all stuffed and leaned back against trees, ready for a short nap. Luffy, satisfied, patted his round belly.

"Aaah, I'm stuffed! This was wonderfool!"

Both Sabo and Ace first looked at each other before they burst out into laughters. Luffy only blinked at his brothers in wonder, completely oblivious to his error.

"Huh? Did I say something funny?" Luffy asked innocently as the other two continued to chuckle – even Ace, and the ten-years-old hardly _giggled_!

Sabo wiped his eyes, smiling. "Yes, yes you did!"

"Heh, baka..." Ace said, clearing his throat. A smile was still on his lips and he shook his head at his little brother. "It's wonder_ful_, not wonderfool!"

"Eh? But that's what I said!" Luffy insisted, pouting. Were they making fun of him again? No fair!

Ace sighed. "No, you said fool, Sabo heard it too! Didn't you, Sabo?"

"Sorry Lu, but Ace's right. You didn't say '-ful'. But I have to admit, you pronounced it in a funny way!" Sabo grinned and showed the gap between his teeth.

"But I heard it, too! I did say it right!" Luffy said stubbornly and crossed the arms over his chest.

"You clearly said _wonderfool_! But it's wonderFUL, with a U as in yoU are an idiot!" Ace said, losing his temper as he began to rub his aching temples. Sabo watched in amusement as Luffy began to laugh.

"I know it's _wonderful_, baka Ace! But I don't understand what you are talking about with all the you's and ful's!" Luffy giggled, holding his still fat stomach.

Ace was too tired to argue about that and decided to push it to the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever. Let's have a nap and forget about it."

The other two quickly agreed on that.

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

Later that day, the three brothers were heading towards their house in the tree after a long day of training. They passed the cliff when suddenly Sabo noticed Luffy was missing.

"That idiot, did he get lost again?" Ace groaned.

They soon found their little brother standing at the cliff, staring at the sea. As Sabo and Ace approached him, he didn't turn around and continued to watch the sinking sun melt together with the ocean.

Luffy gasped in awe upon the beautiful sight. "Isn't this wonderfool?"

Sabo snorted and began to chuckle. Ace, on the other hand, looked very tired all of sudden, and he said, "Yes Luffy, you're a wonderfool."

**YXYXYXYXYXYXY**

**Heh, you gotta love a seven-year-old Luffy!** ***gg***

**For those who read PoL too (thanks if you do so!), don't worry, I'm working on chapter 12! **

**Well, reviews make the world go round! :D Please leave some, I'd be very happy about it :) **

**Neko11**


End file.
